


Contented

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Engagement, Love, M/M, happiness, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve talk about Bucky's happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contented

Bucky was standing holding a drink in his hands. He was watching Clint who was talking to Natasha.  
Once in a while Clint would glance at Bucky and raise his glass. 

Bucky nodded and smiled. Bucky couldn't believe he had it all. Just two years ago he was a brainwashed Hydra assassin and now he was engaged to the love of his life. 

He was at his own engagement party which Tony insisting on throwing. 

Clint and him had clicked. The archer had helped him recover and Bucky had slowly fallen in love with him.

They began a slow relationship and slowly Bucky grew in confidence. 

He heard Steve coming behind him. 

Steve said, "Can't keep your eyes off him?"

Bucky shook his head and said, "I lost so much in life, now I don't want to lose him."

Steve clapped Bucky's bavk and said, "You won't."

Bucky said, "I never thanked you."

Steve said, "You don't have to. You deserve this."

When Bucky discovered his feelings for Clint, he was reluctant to act on them. But Steve encouraged him to pursue his happiness. Now Bucky was glad he listed to him.

It took a while for Natasha to accept. But reassurances from Clint were enough to tell her that Bucky wouldn't kill her best friend. 

She had still given Bucky the shovel talk. Clint was after all the most important person in her life.

But all was well.

He stood there standing with Steve observing the love of his life.

For first time in 70 years, Bucky felt complete and contented.


End file.
